


The State of "Usual"

by orphan_account



Series: Akakuro Week 2017 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU: Semuanya satu SMA, Cuz i can and i want to, M/M, SMA Teiko
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tidak ada yang aneh dengan kelakuan keduanya, itu jika tidak dilihat dari sudut pandang Kise Ryota.





	

Pertama kali Kise Ryota menyadari kejanggalan itu saat mereka makan bersama di kantin sekolah. Manik topaz tidak berkutik dari dua insan di seberang, bahkan dia tidak sadar jika ayam teriaki-nya sudah ludes di tangan Aomine dan Murasakibara.

"Akashi-kun, apa boleh aku mengambil udang asam manismu?"

"Tentu Kuroko, sekalian saja dengan acar jahenya."

Sebelah alis meroket. Dirinya menoleh pada orang yang paling waras dalam situasi ini, mengemis penjelasan dalam diam. Orang yang dimaksud—berkacamata juga penggemar horoskop—menganggap presensinya bak debu berterbangan.

"Ah Kuroko, berikan saja lobaknya padaku jika tidak suka."

Mulut Kise menganga ketika sumpit Tetsuya membawa makanan itu ke dalam mulut Seijuurou. Si rambut merah menerima dengan senyum juga senandung, berterima kasih kembali dengan membawa potongan udang ke dalam mangkuk Tetsuya. Kise heran kenapa segenap tim basketnya seakan buta.

"Ummm ... Kurokocchi, kalau mau kaujuga bisa mengambil ayam teriaki-ku ssu."

Itu kalimat paling normal yang diucapnya—bukan tipikal lelucon renyah yang selalu membuat empat temannya mengerang kesal, kecuali Aomine—tapi kenapa semuanya menatapnya seperti kepalanya baru saja menumbuhkan tanduk? Terlebih lagi saat Seijuurou menganggapnya seperti ancaman.

"Terima kasih Kise-kun, sayangnya laukmu sudah habis sebelum kau sadar."

Tatapan bingung tak dapat dipungkiri. Tatapannya berputar pada tersangka nomor satu dalam daftarnya. Kepalan tangan Kise melayang pada rusuknya saat melihat noda kecap di bibir. Rintihan lantang menarik perhatian masyarakat kantin sekolah.

"AKH! Kise kau bajingan!"

"Itu salahmu ssu!"

 

* * *

 

Bohong jika ada yang bisa tetap berdiri setelah mencoba resep latihan dari Akashi Seijuurou. Rasa simpati mendalam ditujukan pada mereka yang tidak bisa bangkit atau muntah karena kelelahan. Perhatian khusus jatuh pada anggota mungil dalam tim basket mereka.

"Kurokocchi, kalau tidak bisa jangan dipaksakan ssu."

Tapi Tetsuya adalah orang yang keras kepala dan Kise sudah banyak belajar menghadapi orang-orang seperti dia. Tanpa mau mencari masalah, Kise menaruh haduk pada pundak Tetsuya dan kembali meneruskan latihan. Kakinya berhenti setengah jalan melihat Seijuurou yang menghampiri Tetsuya.

"Kuroko, sebaiknya kauistirahat saja. Nijimura senpai juga menyarankan hal itu."

Percuma, itu yang dipikirkan Kise saat melihat kerutan pada kening Tetsuya. Dia pasti akan melawan seperti biasanya, mencoba tegar kendati tidak bisa bangkit. Tapi seakan Seijuurou mempunyai sentuhan ajaib, Tetsuya mengangguk patuh dan beranjak pada bangku untuk duduk. Seijuurou tidak pergi begitu saja, dia juga ikut duduk untuk mengambil botol air, menyesap singkat lalu memberinya pada Tetsuya.

"Habiskan saja." Titahnya. Tangan meraih handuk terbengkalai itu untuk mengelap keringat temannya kemudian menepuk surainya perlahan.

"Baik, Akashi-kun."

Setelah perhatian pada Tetsuya lenyap, Seijuurou mengerling pada Kise yang hanya mematung melihat tingkah mereka. Sebelah alis merahnya naik.

"Ada apa Kise? Kaujuga mau istiahat?"

"A—ah, tidak ssu."

"Kalau begitu ayo kembali latihan."

Kise menurut tanpa berpikir panjang. Sejujurnya dia kehabisan kata-kata.

 

* * *

 

Sudah delapan menit pas terlewat sejak Murasakibara bertanya pada Kise tapi dia tetap saja membeku sembari menggenggam minuman soda. Murasakibara ingin mencekiknya ditempat.

"Kise-chin, kausebenarnya mau umaibo rasa melon atau permen karet?"

Hening menjadi jawaban. Murasakibara mengambil rasa melon sebagai alternatif dan meninggalkan Kise menuju rak minuman dingin. Disisi lain, atensi Kise tidak tertuju pada obralan kudapan yang tengah dikerubungi siswa-siswi bokek atau tumpukan majalah komik mingguan langganan. Manik topaz terus mengekori kapten dan bayangan tim basket Teikou.

"Kuroko kaumau _pocky_ rasa apa?"

"Vanila sepertinya enak. Bagaimana kalau pisang, Akashi-kun?"

" _Green tea_ saja, boleh? Aku bosan dengan vanila."

Ada sekelebat rasa tersinggung berlebihan pada manik Tetsuya, Kise harus berkedip berkali-kali untuk sadar. Dia pikir tidak ada ekspresi lain yang dipunyai Tetsuya selain apatis.

"Ok, untuk kali _ini_ saja."

Lalu keduanya berlalu menuju kasir, menyusul Midorima dan Murasakibara yang sudah membawa belajaan masing-masing. Mungkin Kise tidak akan mengekori mereka jika saja tepukan kasar pada punggung tidak mengangetkannya. Terkutuklah Aomine Daiki.

"Hei _tamfan_ , memangnya kautidak ingin beli kudapan?"

Butuh waktu lama untuk membalas. "Tidak, _aho_. Aku sedang tidak ingin."

"Oh ya sudah. Cepatlah, yang lain sedang menunggu."

Kise mengangguk, ikut membayar di belakang Aomine. Dia berjalan paling belakang mengawasi teman-temannya yang bercanda ria, minuman soda masih setia digenggam. Rasa herannya tetap tidak akan surut, bahkan ketika mereka berpisah di stasiun kereta, dan berakhir menjadi pikiran yang membebani.

Kenapa bisa Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tetap bergandengan tangan tanpa disindir oleh yang lainnya?

 

* * *

 

Jika genggaman tangan bisa membebani pikiran Kise, maka hal berikut yang ditemui tidak ada tandingannya. Jam dua siang, setelah guru biologi dasar memberi titah kepada murid-murid kelasnya untuk mengerjakan tugas, Kise memilih perpustakaan sebagai ladang jawaban. Dia datang dengan membawa kartu perpustakaan, buku, dan alat tulis. Dia tidak pernah berharap untuk bertemu dengan rekan timnya, toh nanti mereka akan bertemu di latihan sore nanti. Tapi melihat kehadiran Seijuurou dan Tetsuya mematahkan pendiriannya.

Dengan suasana yang tidak terlalu ramai, deretan meja ke tiga disebelah kanan, terdapat Seijuurou yang membaca dan Tetsuya yang bersandar pada pundaknya. Dia terlelap dalam tidur, terlihat damai kendati berani bersandar pada Sang Akashi Seijuurou. Kise memang selalu mengangumi sifat Tetsuya tapi tidak pernah sekalipun terpikir olehnya jika dia bisa tidur dalam sandaran kapten tim basketnya.

Karena rasa penasaran yang melebihi kapasitasnya, Kise datang menghampiri mereka. Seijuurou menatapnya setelah Kise mengucapkan salam.

"Halo Kise. Jangan lupa latihan basket sore nanti, ingatkan juga Aomine."

Kise mengangguk seraya menarik kursi. Tetsuya bergerak ketika mendengar suara menggangu. Seijuurou memberinya tatapan peringatan.

"Maaf ssu." dia bersandiwara, "Omong-omong, apa yang _kalian_ lakukan di sini?"

"Menemani Kuroko istirahat, kebetulan guruku tidak akan masuk untuk jam selanjutnya."

Kise mengangguk, "Hmm, lalu Kurokocchi?"

"Kurang lebih sama," Seijuurou melirik pada orang di samping, "dia ingin istirahat sebentar. Uks penuh dan atap sekolah terlalu panas untuk sekarang, jadi dia memintaku untuk menemaninya di sini."

Mungkin ini kesempatannya. Secuil keberaniannya dikumpulkan saat melihat tatapan perhitungan Seijuurou _melembut_ pada Tetsuya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan harus dijelaskan padanya.

"Akashicchi, aku ingin bertanya. Waktu itu saat kita berenam pergi ke _konbini_ ... kenapa kau terus-menerus mengenggam—"

Kata-kata yang sudah disusun seketika mati di dalam mulutnya. Tatapan ramah yang dilihatnya kembali seperti semula, bahkan lebih dingin. Di depannya sudah hadir sosok kapten yang selalu ditakuti.

" _Kaumasih_ mau bertanya?"

Dia reflek menggeleng. Kise meninggalkan keduanya dengan alasan mencari buku biologi lalu pergi tanpa mau melirik mereka lagi.

 

* * *

 

Kalau dibandingkan, Kise masihlah sedikit lebih pintar dari Aomine kendati keduanya orang terbodoh dalam Kiseki No Sedai. Karena Kise masih mau menggali informasi yang menggelitik, tidak seperti Aomine dengan sifat apatis yang menjulang, dan juga Aomine adalah sumber informasi secara cuma-cuma untuknya.

Jadi mereka berdua bertemu di Sabtu sore, di lapangan Maji Burger untuk bermain basket. One on one.

"Aominecchi, bagaimana penilaianmu pada Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi?"

"Tetsu dan Akashi? Kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Tidak ada, cuma aku berpikir sikap keduanya sedikit ... aneh?"

Kalilmat itu yang jadi pemicu gerakan Aomine stagnan. Kerutan dikeningnya bisa membuat Kise gugup. "Contohnya?"

"Yah, mereka lebih dekat dari biasanya. Bukannya itu aneh?"

Tapi Aomine tidak mau berkompromi, ekspresi malas kembali munucl dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu Kise. 

"Ala bisa karena biasa, Kise. Biarkan saja mereka, toh kau bukan pacar Tetsu."

Butuh beberapa jenak bagi Kise agar kalimat itu mengendap lalu setelah Aomine kembali mencetak kemenagan, Kise menjerit tidak percaya.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya ampun Gusti..., setelah tiga tahun saya akhirnya bisa berpartisipasi juga dalam Akakuro week :'DDD


End file.
